1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a governor, and more particularly relate to a governor that is operable to aid in controlling the speed of a hoisted object relative to a guide member.
2. Background Information
It is known to provide a governor that is operable to aid in controlling the speed of a hoisted object (e.g., an elevator car, a counterweight) relative to a guide member (e.g., a rail). In some instances, the governor includes one or more rotatable components that are rotated by a tension member (e.g., a rope) that is made at least substantially of one or more metallic materials (e.g., steel). In some instances, the rotatable components are made at least substantially of one or more metallic materials (e.g., steel, cast iron) to aid in reducing the amount of wear experienced by the rotatable components and the tension member as a result of contact there between. The rotatable components and the tension member, being made at least substantially of one or more metallic materials, can cause the governor to have an undesirably high weight, and thus can reduce the overall efficiency of the hoisting system. In some instances, the governor can additionally or alternatively be undesirably large in size. In some instances, the governor can additionally or alternatively be configured such that it lacks the sensitivity necessary to accurately control the speed of the hoisted object when the hoisted object is moving at relatively low speeds relative to the guide member. Aspects of the present invention are directed to these and other problems.